Planet's Orbit
by Heleentje
Summary: Sometimes two people fit together so precisely that nothing - not even space and time - can break them apart. /50 drabbles about Yusei and Bruno
1. Power

So I'm trying my hand at a drabble collection with fifty drabbles over (hopefully) fifty days. On a general note: this drabble collection will have spoilers for the whole of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, including the arc that didn't air in the dub. With that said, enjoy!

**Title: **Power

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** This takes place somewhere after episode 110.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Power<strong>

"No electricity?" Bruno asked. Yusei nodded, trying to fix whatever went wrong with the power while balancing a flashlight between his head and shoulder. Bruno looked outside.

"You shouldn't bother. There's no light outside either, so it's all over the street."

Yusei looked up and barely managed to prevent the flashlight from falling. "That shouldn't happen. The Momentum reactor shouldn't fail like that."

Bruno felt a stab of fear at those words, but the city was silent. No explosions and no panicked cries. Everyone was fast asleep.

He put a hand on Yusei's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get some candles."


	2. Mask

**Title: **Mask

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** This takes place after episode 110.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Mask<strong>

For a few days after the Ghost invasion Bruno feigned being sick and spent most of the time pretending to sleep. There was no one waiting out there for him, he knew now. It was a relief. He wasn't making anyone sad by not being there.

Yet the memories he was still missing wreaked havoc on his mind. He wasn't who he thought he was, but he didn't know who he was instead.

If he told Yusei, Yusei'd want to help him. Yusei would care. Yusei would care too much.

And more than anything, that's why Bruno would keep hiding.


	3. Relax

**Title: **Relax

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Relax<strong>

Yusei was already out of his chair and next to him by the time Bruno woke up, crying and sobbing at whatever vision his dreams had provided. He grabbed Bruno's shoulders to calm him down, but the struggling intensified. He was terrified. What was in Bruno's past that made him wake up screaming every other night?

"Bruno, it's okay. You're fine."

Bruno opened his eyes, and Yusei saw terror before it was replaced by recognition. "Yusei?"

"It's okay." Yusei pulled him close. Bruno was shivering in his arms and Yusei ran a hand through his hair. "It's okay. I'm here."


	4. Gravity

**Title: **Gravity

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Notes:** This takes place during episode 145, so spoilers!.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Gravity<strong>

Dying couldn't be so bad, Bruno decided. Not when his body was little more than wires and circuits anyway. Not when Yusei was safe and would surely save the world. No, it didn't matter if he died in the process.

He was being crushed by gravity and yet he felt strangely light. Gravity was familiar. He would always be drawn to the shining stars in his life. Like a satellite constantly in orbit, he would never stop turning.

And that was fine, because like the satellite that didn't want to escape its orbit, so too would Bruno never stop revolving.


	5. Cat

**Title: **Cat

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** Featuring Hiroshi, Bruno's cat, who made his first appearance in **Cat's Call** and showed up briefly in **A Conflict Of Interests**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat<strong>

"Bruno, take a look at this?" Yusei frowned at the computer screen. He turned around when no reply came. "Bruno?"

"Just a second," Bruno said. He was sitting on the sofa and playing with a purring Hiroshi. The cat rolled over and looked at Yusei with something that could only be described as the feline equivalent of a smirk.

"We need to have this done by tomorrow," Yusei insisted.

"It'll be fine," Bruno poked Hiroshi in his belly. Hiroshi batted at his finger and Yusei turned back to the screen and wondered when he started getting ignored for a cat.


	6. Benevolence

**Title: **Benevolence

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** Spoilers for the entire series and especially the final arc. Tadashi-san is an OC colleague of Yusei who was briefly mentioned once in **Square One**.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Benevolence<strong>

"Quasars are amazing," Tadashi-san said when the subject had once again turned to Yusei saving the city. "They're incredibly bright, but in the center there's a massive black hole and somehow the whole thing doesn't collapse."

"Yes. I know." Yusei got up. "Sorry, I forgot something."

"Yusei-kun?" Tadashi-san asked. Yusei ignored him. Whenever quasars came up, he wanted to hit something.

Shooting Quasar Dragon had helped him save the city, but at its center was the one thing that had taken Bruno from him. He wondered if the gods really wanted to help them or just liked playing cruel games.


	7. Child

**Title: **Child

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** Spoilers for the end of the series. This takes place not too long after the end, and so doesn't take the twitters of the staff into account.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Child<strong>

The child ran in Yusei's path before his parents could stop him, and Yusei almost lost his balance trying not to crash into him. He'd certainly had a lot of fans, but most children didn't just run up to him.

"I'm so sorry!" the child's mother said, hurriedly running towards him and scooping up the boy. "Bruno's a big fan of you!"

But Yusei'd stopped listening. He was looking at familiar gray eyes in a face that was far younger than it should be. He swallowed and shoved away the memories.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll go a long way."


	8. Her

**Title: **Her

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Notes:** Spoilers for the end of the series.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Her<strong>

Aki had been called many things in her life. She had been called a witch, signer and later a friend. She might have called herself naïve from time to time. But stupid she was not.

When they talked about the WRGP and Yusei's gaze kept straying to the table with the trophy and the pair of broken glasses next to it, she understood. The Ark Cradle had broken Yusei in a way she would never be able to heal. The one person who would have been able to was dead.

And Aki hated him just a little bit for it.


	9. Gear

**Title: **Gear

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** Technobabble and planetary gear systems.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Gear<strong>

Yusei groaned in frustration as the program once again failed to run the way he wanted it to, If he made the engine this way, the whole system would be unstable. There was something absolutely obvious he had to be overlooking, but he'd be damned if he knew what.

"Trouble?" Bruno asked, leaning over his shoulder to take a closer look.

"I can't keep the sun gear stabilized."

"Oh, that's easy," Bruno said, and Yusei saw his smile in the reflection of the screen. "If five gears aren't enough to keep the sun gear stable, you just add a sixth."


	10. Riddle

**Title: **Riddle

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** Takes place during episodes 144-145, so spoilers for that.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Riddle<strong>

It would be so easy.

He could say that it was all a lie. That he'd never really cared for Yusei or Team 5D's and had always been Z-ONE's friend only.

He could say that he wouldn't follow Z-ONE's plan. That he'd abandon the people who had been by his side for decades and instead choose to live in this vibrant Neo Domino of the past.

It would be so easy.

But in reality there were two impossible choices ahead of him; a riddle with two answers, both of them wrong. Therefore Antinomy, always torn between two sides, chose neither.


	11. Overdose

**Title: **Overdose

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** Underage drinking according to current laws in Japan.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Overdose<strong>

"How is it," Crow said, words a little slurred but still remarkably intelligible, "that you've drunk more than all of us and are still sober?"

"I'm a robot." Bruno shifted carefully so he could stretch his legs without disturbing Yusei, sleeping against him. Yusei and Jack had been holding a heated conversation on deck types until Yusei had fallen asleep on his shoulder and Jack had wandered off to the kitchen. According to Crow, that was normal.

Crow gave him a wide grin. "Alright then, robot. At least you'll be able to take care of Yusei when he passes out again."


	12. Loss

**Title:** Loss

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** This one takes place during the 10th anniversary movie, and as such contains spoilers for the movie, as well as for the rest of 5D's.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Loss<strong>

Bruno wakes up to find the city crumbling.

For a second, he believes he's in the middle of another nightmare, but all too soon he finds that it's very real. Neo Domino City is falling apart before his very eyes, and he's helpless once again.

But does he want to prevent it? Time is changing. Why does he want time to change when it means the death of so many people?

And then, as soon as it began, it's over again and Bruno feels like he's lost something –someone- important. But Yusei is safe and that's all that matters.

Right?


	13. Smile

**Title: **Smile

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Smile<strong>

It's one of those nights. The computers are the only light in the room, because they've long since stopped bothering with the lights, no matter what Crow might say about their eyes.

They're laughing, drunk on success and three AM insomnia, and Bruno kisses Yusei for the sheer joy of it. It's unplanned, not something he would've done if he were truly awake, but he wants to and he can't think of any better reason.

Yusei doesn't move for a few seconds, surprised face illuminated by the eery glow of the computer screens. Then he smiles and leans in again.


	14. Pain

**Title: **Pain

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Notes:** Spoilers for the end of the series.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Pain<strong>

Yusei picked up the glasses – careful, they were already cracked, he couldn't let them break – and folded them. Bruno wore these. It was all he had left, and he couldn't ever lose them. He tucked them safely in the inside pocket of his jacket.

The jagged edge of the glass dug into his chest as he mounted his D-Wheel, and the small stab of pain was strangely comforting. The others would come looking for him soon. He'd tell them the story and together they'd confront Z-ONE, but these glasses would be his secret. They were all Bruno had left him.


	15. Grin

**Title: **Grin

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Grin<strong>

"Really, Jack," Yusei said, disappointed. "How did you manage to bend a screwdriver like that?"

"If you hadn't left it lying-"

Bruno came into the room, eyes meeting with Yusei's. "Not the good one, right?"

"Unfortunately."

"Bruno frowned. "That was my favorite!"

"If you hadn't left it there, this wouldn't have happened!" Jack stormed out of the room, leaving Bruno and Yusei looking after him. Then they looked at each other. Yusei grinned.

"Give me another one, will you?"

Bruno, suppressing his laughter, tossed the exact same screwdriver at Yusei.

"Let's not tell him about the other five we have."


	16. Christmas

**Title:** Christmas

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** Post-canon, so spoilers for the entire series.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas<strong>

It wasn't snowing, even though snow would have been very fitting right now. Yusei made his way through the small cemetery and finally stopped in front of one niche. There was no urn inside, but someone had left flowers – red roses. They hadn't been there last time.

Yusei took a couple of pictures and affixed them to the stone: a picture of the seven of them, one of Hiroshi, and one Crow had taken when they'd been too busy working to notice him.

Yusei brushed one hand over the picture on the stone and let it linger.

"Merry Christmas, Bruno."


	17. Listen

**Title: **Listen

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Listen<strong>

Bruno woke up in a dark room he recognized as Yusei's. His head was pounding, and when he tried to sit up, he was overcome by dizziness. Yusei was by his side right away.

"What happened?"

"You have a fever. You fell asleep at breakfast and we brought you here."

So he actually could get sick? Bruno groaned and let himself fall back down. Yusei brushed the hair out of his face.

"I'll get you some water," he said. Bruno shook his head.

"Tell me something."

Yusei smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Then he talked. And Bruno listened.


	18. Rose

**Title:** Rose

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno, Aki

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** Spoilers for the entire series and especially the final arc. This one is a prequel to chapter 16, Christmas.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

Aki entered the graveyard. It was deserted; this close to Christmas no one came here. She didn't like graveyards. She'd seen the dead come back and it hadn't been pretty.

The niche she'd come for was empty, though. She reached her goal and laid down the flowers she'd brought. Red roses, because she didn't like white and didn't know what flowers Bruno liked.

"We miss you," she said. "Yusei most of all, but-" She paused. "I thought I could dislike you, but you were a good friend."

Aki thought she should say more, but she'd already run out of words.


	19. Glimmer

**Title:** Glimmer

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Glimmer<strong>

Sometimes Yusei thought he was losing Bruno. Sometimes Bruno would be staring in the distance, looking like he wasn't even in the present anymore, but in some undefined time only he knew of. It made Yusei uncomfortable. Bruno's eyes would be utterly blank when he was like that, completely devoid of even the slightest glimmer of recognition, and it made Yusei want to grab hold of him and drag him back into the present.

But then Bruno would look at him and smile, and Yusei would almost feel overwhelmed with relief. Bruno was still with him. For now, at least.


	20. Change

**Title:** Change

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Notes:** Spoilers for the end of the series. This is part of an AU where Bruno survives the end of the series.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Change<strong>

It wasn't meant to be like this.

They were supposed to survive. All of them alive in a saved world. They were supposed to live.

Bruno couldn't die. Yusei refused to accept it. Bruno couldn't die and Bruno especially couldn't die by his own hands, trapped in an eternal void that might rip him apart or compress him into nothingness. Yusei wouldn't let it happen.

And hadn't Bruno left him the means to save him? He knew the dragon could break through the barriers of dimensions itself. Bruno's gift to him, and he would use it.

"Go, Shooting Quasar Dragon."


	21. Epitome

**Title:** Epitome

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** Yes, they're watching Top Gear. If you haven't seen it before, check it out, because it's very amusing even if you have no interest in cars whatsoever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Top Gear.

* * *

><p><strong>Epitome<strong>

"That is pretty impressive." Bruno paused the video when the speedometer came in view. "Look at it, they're doing almost four-fifty with a car as old as that."

The show was old enough to be watched by Yuuki Juudai, and not even Japanese, but they both enjoyed watching it and it was amazing what you could find on the internet if you knew where to look. They were very good at looking.

"I've seen someone go much faster," Yusei mused, pressing play again. Bruno didn't smile, but it was a close thing.

"Really? You've got to tell me about it."


	22. Escape

**Title:** Escape

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Notes:** Spoilers for the end of the series. This is part of the same AU as chapter 20, Change.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Escape<strong>

He wasn't dying.

That was problematic, to say the least. Even though Delta Eagle had long since disappeared, Bruno was still alive, floating in darkness. Why wasn't he dead? The black hole should've killed him instantly.

But it hadn't, and at the time he'd been too relieved to see that Yusei was still alive to think about it. Now Yusei was safe, and Bruno'd have to spend an eternity alive, but alone. Was it worth it? He couldn't say.

And suddenly he didn't have to, because light pierced through the dark and Bruno knew.

_Yusei. Yusei came back for me._


	23. Sigh

**Title:** Sigh

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh<strong>

"Direct attack," Yusei sounded vaguely apologetic. "That's zero, I believe."

Bruno shrugged good-naturedly. "It was a good game."

"You won last time." Yusei walked across the table and leaned over his shoulder. "Why don't you duel more? You're really good at it."

Bruno frowned at the deck he'd been using. It was a standard deck they'd borrowed from Ushio-san.

"I suppose I just need another deck." He sighed. "This one doesn't feel right."

Yusei nodded sagely. Finding the right deck was essential for every duelist. "Tell you what, I'll help you build one."

The smile Bruno gave him was dazzling.


	24. Bitter

**Title: **Bitter

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Hiroshi

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Notes:** Spoilers for the end of the series. Also featuring Hiroshi, Bruno's cat, who appeared before in **Cat's Call**, **A Conflict of Interests**, and the fifth chapter of this collection.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Bitter<strong>

"I didn't mean to," Yusei said. He didn't get a reply. Not that he'd expected one.

"I really didn't want to," he said again, turning around this time. Hiroshi gave him a long look, parts contempt, parts what Yusei read as bitterness. Could a cat feel emotions? If not, Hiroshi was very good at acting like he could.

Yusei had killed his owner. Of course the cat would hate him.

Hiroshi stretched out over the couch and looked at him, as if daring him to say anything about it.

And Yusei wondered who really hated him. The cat? Or himself?


	25. Calculate

**Title:** Calculate

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Calculate<strong>

Two AM didn't find them in front of the computers for once, but on the couch, Bruno stretched out beneath Yusei.

"Someone's going to walk in," Bruno gasped between kisses. Yusei paused for a moment, shifted, then brushed his lips against Bruno's ear.

"No they won't. Crow is staying with his kids today and Jack won't be back until tomorrow morning."

Bruno's accusatory "You planned for this!" got lost when Yusei slipped a hand under his T-shirt and ghosted his lips over his neck.

"Do you mind?" he whispered, looking up again. Bruno kissed him deeply.

"Not in the least."


	26. Cost

**Title:** Cost

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Notes:** Spoilers for the end of the series. This is part of the same AU as Change and Escape.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Cost<strong>

They didn't argue often. This was one of those days.

"So you save me, but Aporia? Z-ONE? _You killed Paradox_." Bruno-Antinomy-_whatever_ snapped. How could he be happy to be alive when all his friends were dead?

"You'd rather be dead?" Yusei shot back, eyes blazing. "You think I could live with that?"

"This isn't about you! I have no one left in this world, Yusei."

"You have me," Yusei said quietly, defeated. Bruno almost felt guilty.

"I know. But there's nothing left for me to do."

Yusei's eyes were suddenly filled with inspiration. "I think I have just the thing."


	27. Repent

**Title:** Repent

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Notes:** Spoilers for the end of the series. This is part of the same AU as Change, Escape and Cost, and a direct sequel to the latter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Repent<strong>

"Help you?" Bruno echoed. "Really? Why me?"

"Of course." Yusei looked completely serious. "You know what will go wrong in the future. If I don't know what will happen, I can't change it and Fortune won't work."

"I'm just a mechanic, not a scientist. I never studied for this, Yusei."

"Neither did I." Yusei frowned a bit at that. "It looks like they're very desperate for help."

Bruno hesitated. If he could change Momentum, he could give Z-ONE and Paradox and Aporia the future they deserved. Wasn't that worth something?

"Okay, he decided. "I'll do it."

It was worth everything.


	28. Omen

**Title:** Omen

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Omen<strong>

His name was Bruno, that much he knew for sure. It was one of the very few things he actually remembered and even without a family name, he could still cling to this one thing that gave him an identity. Without a name, he wouldn't know who he was supposed to be.

And yet, no matter how sure he was about that one name, sometimes he felt like there was another name somewhere within his lost memories. An important one, one that reflected on everything he was and would be. Somehow he knew it would change everything he held dear.


	29. Banned

**Title:** Banned

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Banned<strong>

"That is so unfair," Bruno complained. Yusei, walking next to him, nodded fervently.

"Completely unfair."

"It's not like we did anything wrong. I mean, the condition their firewall was in…"

"Atrocious," Yusei agreed. "They were wide open."

"Anyone could've gotten in." Bruno shook his head, disappointed.

"How can they protect the city if any hacker can get to their files?" Yusei continued. That they'd been those hackers before was something neither Bruno nor Yusei found worth mentioning.

"And when you try to help..." Bruno frowned at the Security officers. "Did they really have to ban us from their server room?"


	30. Angel

**Title:** Angel

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Notes:** Spoilers for the end of the series. This is part of the same AU as Change, Escape, Cost, and Repent.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel<strong>

Bruno woke up drenched in sweat. Nothing new there; after the Ark Cradle the nightmares had returned full force, now made worse by the knowledge that they were utterly real. Fortune was working, but his oldest friends were still gone, and he'd never see them again.

No use dwelling on it. Bruno sat up, eyes slowly getting used to the darkness. Yusei had fallen asleep at the table, so Bruno covered him with his blanket, then took the notes Yusei'd been reading. He was no innocent, but maybe, if he worked hard enough, he could save the people who were.


	31. Pattern

**Title:** Pattern

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei, Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Pattern<strong>

Time has a repeat button.

Once there was a man, little more than a child, who saw his entire world crumble. Once he found his savior, and together they grew old, forging an unbreakable bond through time.

Once there was the same man, yet again little more than a child but now perhaps not human - but did it matter anyway? Although the past may seem lost, it is never truly forgotten, so he found his savior again, and the bond forged through ages tied them together.

The future is the past of the present and time likes watching repeats.


	32. Precaution

**Title: **Precaution

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Bruno, Jack, Hiroshi

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** Once again featuring Hiroshi, Bruno's cat.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Precaution<strong>

"Have you seen Hiro- oh." Bruno paused in the doorway to Jack's room. Jack and Hiroshi looked up simultaneously, and Jack waved him in.

"He's been here since breakfast," Jack said, patting the cat fondly.

"He likes you better than Yusei," Bruno said.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all! Just, if something happened to me-"

Jack looked up sharply. "Why would anything happen to you?"

Bruno could think of several reasons. Now was not the time to tell Jack, though, so he just settled for shaking his head.

"When something happens to me, please take care of them."


	33. Glory

**Title:** Glory

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Bruno, Yusei, Crow

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** If you want to see an example of how this works, look for 'Reliant Robin Space Shuttle' on YouTube.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Glory<strong>

"You're building a rocket with a car."

"Yep!" Bruno grinned. Crow closed his eyes.

"In our garage. The place we live on top of."

Yusei waved a spanner around impatiently. "Obviously we won't be launching it here, Crow. It's perfectly safe."

Crow looked pointedly at the diagrams with the fuel rockets . "Where'd you get the car from anyway?"

"Saiga knew someone."

"We wanted to ask Carly, but Jack wouldn't let us." Bruno frowned. Crow shook his head. The one time Jack had common sense, no one else did.

"Whatever. If you blow the city sky-high, I'm not explaining it."


	34. Bells

**Title: **Bells

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Bruno, Yusei

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** Spoilers for the end of the series.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Bells<strong>

Antinomy had once considered becoming a teacher. Pro careers didn't last forever, and it wasn't unusual for retired duelists to teach the next generation. Duel Academia always needed new teachers, and there were a lot of starting duelists who could use a coach. Of course, then the world had been destroyed, and with it any chance of a peaceful life.

Decades had passed since then, but now Antinomy finally got to teach Fudou Yusei the only lesson he'd ever teach: Delta Accel Synchro. And like any good teacher he sincerely hoped that his words would change the life of his student.


	35. Heart

**Title: **Heart

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Bruno, Yusei

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Heart<strong>

Not human.

Bruno tested the words, tried saying them out loud when no one was around, and found that they didn't come as a surprise. Maybe he'd always known but just never realized.

But if he wasn't human, why was he created with all the traits of one, with a heart that beat and pumped blood he didn't need? It made no sense and only made it harder for him to fulfill his duty.

He couldn't blame them, though. Not when that heart beat faster whenever Yusei leaned closer. He might not be human, but he was still alive.


	36. Bleed

**Title: **Bleed

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Bruno, Yusei

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleed<strong>

"Bruno?" Yusei looked up when his conversation partner suddenly fell silent. "Something wrong?"

"I cut my hand," Bruno replied, voice distant. Yusei jumped up. Bruno was holding out his hand but not cradling it. Instead, he stared at the cut and the blood welling up with something akin to fascination.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked, and Bruno snapped out of whatever trance he'd been in. It scared Yusei when he zoned out like that.

"I'm fine," he said, but Yusei took his hand anyway, just to make sure he was still there.

"Come on, you need to clean that cut."


	37. Grave

**Title: **Grave

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Bruno, Yusei

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Notes: **Spoilers for the end of the series - AU where Bruno survives.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Grave<br>**

"You feel guilty."

Bruno started and looked at Ruka. "Sorry?"

"You feel guilty," the girl repeated with absolute certainty, "but you shouldn't. You saved Yusei's life."

"He wouldn't have needed saving if I hadn't tried to kill him in the first place," Bruno said. No use playing dumb.

"Did you?" she asked. The question threw Bruno for a loop. Of course he had.

"Because I don't think you really did," Ruka continued, still in the same earnest tone. "You trusted Yusei to win, so you don't have to feel guilty."

Bruno wished he could trust himself enough to believe that.


	38. Failure

**Title: **Failure

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Bruno, Yusei

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Failure<strong>

"I see the world in ruins," Bruno had said when Yusei had asked him about his dreams. "Everywhere I go, there's something trying to kill me, but I never know what." He'd shrugged. "But they're just dreams. If it'd really happened, we'd know, right?"

Yusei had nodded, but that night he dreamed as well. In his dream he saw a world in ruins. Not Satellite; he would recognize Satellite anywhere. This was destruction on a far greater scale.

But it was a dream. It held no real significance. Zero Reverse would not repeat itself again. He'd make sure of it.


	39. Without

**Title: **Without

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Z-ONE

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** Spoilers for the movie.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong> Without<strong>

Z-ONE watched.

He watched as Paradox tried and failed over and over and over again, and eventually lost himself in it, morphing into someone he couldn't recognize as his friend anymore. He was almost glad when Paradox died. At least he wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

Not like Aporia, who remembered everything and was far more hurt than he would ever admit.

But Antinomy, his oldest friend, was happy. Even if this Antinomy wasn't quite the one he'd known, Z-ONE was still glad to see that one of them was safe. Maybe Fudou Yusei could accomplish what he never could.


	40. Angst

**Title: **Angst

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Jack, Yusei

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** This is a sequel to Precaution, with thanks to the anon who suggested it!

To Reader: I'm actually not entirely sure if he is a robot. Given that he probably went through medical check-ups and EEGs when Security found him, you'd think being made of metal would come up. My best guess is cybernetically enhanced clone. It's an interesting thing to think about though, so if you're ever interested in debating that, my contact info is in my profile ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Angst<strong>

"Hiroshi bit you again, didn't he?" Jack asked when he found Yusei in the kitchen, running his hand under cold water. Yusei nodded but didn't say anything.

"Where is he?" Jack asked.

"Couch." Yusei closed the tap and turned around slowly. Jack tossed him a towel. "Ever since Bruno-"

Yusei didn't finish that sentence. He never did.

"He's going to keep biting you, you know," Jack walked closer. "Take better care of yourself. I'll look after the cat."

"I can handle him, I swear," Yusei said, but Jack shook his head.

"I made a promise once. I won't break it."


	41. Catch22

**Title: **Catch-22

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Bruno

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** This takes place before episode 107.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Catch-22<strong>

"Maybe it's better if you don't remember."

Bruno didn't remember who said it, but it made him think. Would it really be better? What if his past was something horrible? What if he'd committed some terrible crime, or had no one who cared about him, or-

But how could he know if he didn't remember? It really was impossible. If he didn't remember his past, he'd never know if he would've been better off not remembering. The doubt was the worst part, he decided. It was better to confront the past head-on than spend an eternity wondering who he was.


	42. Savior

**Title: **Savior

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Bruno, Yusei

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Savior<strong>

"You saved the city from the Dark Signers, right?" Bruno said, focusing on the article Carly had written. "You guys must be pretty popular around the city."

"Sometimes." Yusei briefly touched the criminal marker on his face. "It's okay, I guess."

Bruno looked up from the screen. "You don't like it?"

"I didn't ask for it. We didn't set out to save anyone, but we were involved before we knew it and it's not like we could abandon the city."

Bruno understood better than he thought he should. "But it's worth it, right? For the people?"

Yusei smiled. "Yes, absolutely."


	43. Rewrite

**Title: **Rewrite

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Bruno, Yusei

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Rewrite<strong>

They didn't always meet.

The first time, Antinomy watched from a distance. Watched, assessed, tried to find the best way to change the future. He met Fudou Yusei once, just long enough to teach him Accel Synchro.

Accel Synchro failed. The future went unchanged.

To change that timeline Aporia went after Antinomy. Their goals now connected, they tried to change the world together.

Yet again they failed. Time didn't like being changed.

The third time, Z-ONE gave Aporia a different mission that didn't involve Antinomy. And Antinomy lost what memories he still treasured.

The third time, Fudou Yusei met Bruno.


	44. Sin

**Title: **Sin

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Bruno, Yusei

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** Spoilers for episode 143.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Sin<strong>

_I didn't lie_

He wanted to say it so badly. It was never a lie. Everything he'd felt, everything he'd done had been so very real to him. That's what he wanted to say.

That's what he could never truly say.

There was a duty he had to fulfill now, and he wished he could just ignore it. Ignore all the memories that were his and yet not. They belonged to the person he'd been but wasn't anymore. They'd changed everything he'd been and he didn't want to go back. But he didn't have a choice, did he?

Did he?


	45. Imprint

**Title: **Imprint

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Yusei

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** Spoilers for the end of the series.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Imprint<strong>

The celebrations when they return from the Ark Cradle make him forget for a while. When Yusei makes his way home after countless speeches, he wants nothing more than several hours of uninterrupted sleep.

He doesn't get it.

When he enters the living room he finds Bruno's jacket, thrown over the back of the sofa. There's the blankets Bruno used to sleep under, and even, when Yusei starts up a computer looking for a distraction, the folder Bruno saved his personal projects in.

Tomorrow he'll have to start cleaning up. Today he just curls up under the blankets and cries.


	46. Voice

**Title: **Voice

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Bruno, Yusei

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Voice<strong>

Sometimes Yusei felt like he'd met Bruno before. He was sure he hadn't, but when Bruno greeted him in the morning, voice scratchy from sleep, Yusei just couldn't shake the feeling that they'd talked before. But if they had, then where? When? Surely he would've remembered if they had; Bruno was one of the most soft-spoken people he knew.

The more he thought about it, the more it confused him, and it irritated him more than he was willing to admit. What if he knew something about Bruno's past? He couldn't remember, and he cursed himself for his own uselessness.


	47. Flicker

**Title: **Flicker

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Bruno, Yusei

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Flicker<strong>

When Yusei shut down the computer, it was nearing midnight. Still early by their standards, but Bruno had gone to bed a while ago, claiming a headache, and the engine program was running like it should. There was nothing left for him to do.

He had just made it to the stairway when Bruno started tossing in his sleep, and Yusei immediately doubled back, preparing to wake him from another nightmare. Bruno moved again, eyelids flickering briefly, and Yusei put a hand on his forehead. It was enough; Bruno calmed down immediately, and, turning around again, sank back into sleep.


	48. Crimson

**Title: **Crimson

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Bruno, Yusei

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson<strong>

"You went to the beach?" Yusei studied the shell Bruno was holding. It was a bright, deep red. "Why?"

Bruno fidgeted. Delta Eagle needed looking after, but he couldn't tell Yusei that. "I felt like it," he said instead. He lifted the shell. "The color looked like Yusei-Go, so I thought you should have it!"

He pressed the shell in Yusei's hands and closed his fingers around it. "See? Now it will seem like it's always nearby!"

"It's always nearby anyway," Yusei said, but he smiled at Bruno and carefully put the shell in his deckholder, safe with his cards.


	49. Lover

**Title: **Lover

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Bruno, Yusei

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** This is the final entry in the 'Bruno lives' AU, and follows on Grave.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Lover<strong>

Yusei cornered Bruno after work one day, when everyone else had left and he was gathering his belongings.

"Ruka said you feel guilty," he said without preamble. "Don't be."

"Easier said than done." Bruno turned away under the guise of picking up a pen. Yusei grabbed his arm.

"Please don't turn away from me."

"Yusei, you're asking me to be like before. I'm not that person anymore." Bruno tried to shake his arm loose, but Yusei didn't let him.

"No." Yusei reached up and kissed him carefully, letting the kiss linger for several seconds. "I'm asking you to move on."


	50. Hero

**Title:** Hero

**Author: **Heleentje

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Characters: **Bruno, Yusei

**Word Count:** 100

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** And so we reach the end of this collection. A big big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, and I hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>Hero<strong>

"Yusei, have you seen my keys?" Bruno asked, looking around the room. "I can't find them anywhere."

"Here they are." Yusei fished the keychain out of his pocket and tossed it at Bruno. "You left them in the kitchen."

"My hero." Bruno grinned and caught the keys. Yusei made a face.

"Don't call me that."

Bruno sobered up immediately. He sat down next to Yusei. "Something wrong?"

"I don't like it when people call me that. It's not what I want to be."

"What do you want to be?" Bruno asked.

"Your friend."

Bruno smiled. "That I can live with."


End file.
